Defiance
by Eccrha
Summary: The Heavens had rules just like any other institutional hierarchy, and along with rules come those who question them. Rejection, the fear of being taunted; every angel would rather abide to them than face the consequences, all but one. To further mock the Heavens, this soul turned out to be no other than their own Cherubim leader. AU. Dark Pit/Pit.
1. 1st Sin (Rebellion)

_**A/N:**_ Been a while since I've posted up something here wow. This time it's the prologue of a Kid Icarus story I've been developing for the past year or so. Just so you guys don't get all confused, for the sake of this story, Dark Pit's name has to be something other than Dark Pit, that's why I chose Kuro, which was technically his Brawl name.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this work in progress! I look forward to posting up the later chapters.

* * *

"Kuro, captain of the Cherubim, we declare you a traitor for you have failed your duties and showed us proof that you are in cohorts with the demons of the Underworld. Here in the Heavens, we are stripping you of your title, therefore damning you down into the realm of the living until you are worthy enough to become an angel. Removal of your wings will begin at sunset."

The deed had been done and his time was up. Friends and family asked why he brought this hell upon himself, why did he choose the side of the Underworld when he knew the consequences? Kuro could only laugh at their expressions. They were all fools for not knowing. Fools who could not comprehend that Heaven was filled with puppetry and corruption. Yes, it was their job to watch over the humans, to make sure everything was going correct so the gods' plan would be set, but oh how wrong all of it sounded. Who were they to say a person was to do a certain action? What if they didn't want to do it at all? What if that wasn't their thought process? Well, according to the Heavens, they HAVE to do what is necessary to complete the gods' story. That was what he was against. They had no right to create a path for everyone. He believed humans were given free will to choose what to do and what not to do. If the angels and godly beings in the end controlled them, then what was the point of giving them that gift?

"Why'd you have to go and get yourself expelled Kuro?" A voice echos through the room as footsteps came closer to the jailed angel. Seeing the familiar face of his visitor made a smile creep onto Kuro's lips.

"Pit, just as curious as ever."

"I'm being serious. Why'd you let that human die? It's your job to watch over them. You know his time wasn't up yet. Our death documentation isn't until-"

"Our? No, thats wrong. It should be his. Not ours. Don't you get it Pit? This is why I did what I did." He glared at his best friend and executioner. Pit was the captain of the Powers, and his job included being a keeper of history and leader of all warrior angels. On the other hand, his side job involved getting rid of all traitors, even if it meant the one person he cared about the most.

"I know you don't believe in every, single law, but why break this one?"

"Are you even listening to a single thing I'm trying to tell you? Or are you that daft that you can't understand my reasons?"

"I...I heard you. For centuries an event like this hasn't occurred, but when I'm captain it had to?" Fingers came up to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I can't do this. You're the last person I ever wanted to do it to. But...I have to."

"Because it's your job?" Blue eyes stared at the confused pair of the other's. Silence filled the room as a moment of realization came into play. Kuro let out a breath as he ran a hand through his dark, raven hair. "See, even you've turned into a puppet. It was my job to protect that human, but he had done something so unforgivable I couldn't bring myself to. It was between my morals, and what the Heavens wanted. I chose my morals. So what about you Pit? Are you going to let yourself be toyed around by the gods and the stupid Seraphim council, or are you going to do what your heart wants to do?" Silence once again. Only the shuffling of feet were heard as the brunette angel shifts his stance.

"If I don't rip your wings out, I'll be exiled too. I'll be...turned into a human with no memories of this life. That's such a scary thing to imagine but...But I can't let you go either. I don't know what to do. Help me."

The pleading look in the other's eyes ignited a flame inside of him. Kuro had no right to be guilt tripping the male into going down with him. An unconscious action had it been, it still couldn't be considered an excuse for thinking such vile things. Though he acted tough about it, who would ever want to live down a cruel punishment by themselves?

"You know what you have to do? Rip my wings off."

"What!" A face of panic takes his demeanor. "I just said I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, and you will. Listen to me Pit. I tried to make you think like me, but you don't, and I'm not going to force you to change. Doing that will only make me a hypocrite. It's doing the same thing as what the Heavens do to humans. You do what you have to do. Don't worry about what will become of me. I'll be reincarnated as a human, so just find me down there."

Before protest can be heard, a female angel appears making her way towards the two. "Captain Pit, there you are. Lady Palutena is waiting for you at the Great Court to prepare for Kuro's expulsion." A nod was given as the female's response; soon enough followed by Pit's steps behind her. Outside, the court was filled by a bountiful amount of spectators of all different choirs. A lump was caught in the Captain's throat, the pressure of being watched getting to him. The female angel led him to the center of the court, a beautiful tiled, mosaic ground that eventually will be soiled by the blood of his own kin.

"There my people, is our traitor," boom the voice of Palutena. "Captain of the Cherubim, Kuro. Today...We will see him suffer for his misdemeanor."

With that speech, the mentioned angel was brought before them, brought before Pit, and placed down onto his knees. His shirt was stripped, leaving his body bare, and wings, vulnerable. Pit grimace at the sight of his dear friend. This could not be happening. He didn't want to believe it. The beatings of his heart could be heard as his sword came into contact with the palm of his hand; the female angel placing it there. Just like before, Pit gazed at Kuro with pleading eyes. Kuro said he came to acceptation of his death, but Pit continued to be in denial. Eyes tilted down, his body not moving a single muscle, Kuro breathed one small breath before verbalizing his last words.

"Kill me now."


	2. 2nd Sin (Instinct)

**A/N:** Trying to avoid any more confusion by just saying that this hierarchy isn't strictly based on Catholic views, or religious views in general, but it's a mix of my own perception of Greek gods and religious ideas. The gods have these angels who serve them and they come in that hierarchy of 9 Choirs of angels that is known within the Catholic society.

Sorry this took me a while to post up! Got caught up in midterms and school work.

* * *

Rumors did rapidly spread, and once the news reached his ears, no way did Pit believe his rivaling captain had been taken into custody. A high ranking soldier such as him couldn't possibly have disobeyed the Heaven's rules. No way. It was a mistake. Storming his way over to Palutena's Temple, he listed out the different possibilities that could have led to this outcome. Pit demanded an answer from the council how they allowed this; especially how Palutena allowed this.

The Goddess often spent time with the two; she being the one who watched over them the most when growing up. She was a motherly figure whom all angels loved, although her Seraphs kept a close eye on those who tried to get close to her.

Seraphs, guardians of the gods whose powers transcend those of most normal angels. Considered a god's lapdog, they never left their side and always whispered their snarky opinions to their leader's ears. Their six wings were able to make even the toughest warrior of the Powers to feel inferior. When younger, Pit strived to be sectioned as one, but as he learned more about their conceited dispositions, he had grown to dislike them. This opinion of his can never be spoken out though, for there were regularly chatty angels who report even the lightest of insults to the high council. Funny right? The idea of angelic spies lurking around to tattle of the blasphemous sins of their own kind. That was why Pit had to take Dark Pit's situation over to Palutena.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit bolted into the woman's throne room only to have spears be pointed at him. "Seriously?"

The green haired goddess gave a small laugh, "You know they're only doing their job. Away my loyal guards, it's Captain Pit, let him pass." Obediently did the two seraphs back off to reposition themselves as Pit gave a low growl before jogging over to the goddess.

"You're here concerning Dark Pit aren't you?"

"Yeah. Wait, if you knew what I was about to ask then don't you also know that he's innocent?"

"Innocent? No Pit. I wish, but there are some things I cannot change," shaking her head, she gave him a sorrowful look. "At first I thought like you, that perhaps it was silly musings of troublesome angels, or even so a fraud trying to dirty his name, but I talked to him myself and Dark Pit admitted to it." His sudden deepening frown caused the goddess to look away. She knew how much Pit didn't want this to be true, not only because Dark was his friend, but the fact that he had to do his 'other' job.

"If you really want answers, I was the wrong person to go to. You should talk to-"

"Dark himself. Yeah. I am. I have to."

 **—xx—**

"Kill me now."

The blade quivered in the young Captain's hand. This task was impossible. What kind of punishment was this for him when he hadn't even committed a crime? He was to watch his so called 'twin' suffer before him and because of him. Touching those pure white wings, Pit gently ran his thumb across feathers as he set his blade between skin and bone. His pulse hastened; Dark Pit's skin was cold; it already felt as if he was lifeless. He didn't understand why there was no reaction from his victim. Wasn't he scared? Did he really accept this as his fate? The large crowd of angels waited in the stands in anticipation. The captain took his time building up the climax of this event.

Pit glanced over to the familiar goddess; hoping she'd scream a halting incentive. But she didn't.

"What're you waiting for? It's now or never. Just be quick about it Pit. I'll live."

 _Stop. Just be quiet for a second would you? I need to think. Pull yourself together Pit. You can do this. It's part of being a Power. Your job. You're a captain. Dark is strong. Trust him when he says he'll pull through. One quick slice is all it takes. One…Quick…_

Teeth clenched together as nails dug into white feathers. Though tempted to close his eyes, the Captain knew only doing so would result in even more pain. His hand lifted up the given sword and with a short scream came slashing down to rid the darker angel of his wing. Heavenly metal sliced through skin but rarely into bone. Dark Pit kept quiet, but the amount of pain he felt was evident on his face. His wings were strong, both knew that fact, but Pit didn't expect for it to be strong enough for a holy sword not to bypass in one attack. Or was it that his lack of motivation caused his laceration to be weak? His hesitation caused Dark Pit to holler at him, "Keep going dammit!"

There was a hack, and another, and another. Palutena averted her eyes from the ghastly scene before her; spectators vocalized their raging emotions of either amusement or disagreement. It was like a Roman gladiator arena. Predator and prey, the crowd, wealthy nobles that watched for their own personal muse.

Pit's face was sullied in blood, his toga and armor included. He stepped back at the sole massacre he committed to one wing. What was this? Dread? Regret? He refused to accept reality. This was all just a dream wasn't it? He was sleeping and everything was just a nightmare. Dark Pit's defiance was false. The stench of iron in the air was false. The pooling crimson red on white marble tiles was false. Everything was a lie. Especially the way Dark Pit's hand reached over to his back to touch at the peeling flesh. They trailed down to feel the nub which protruded out from his back; what ever was the remnants of his left wing. The jagged bone seeped out more of its red marrow. A surge of disgust and the food he ate previously urged to release from Pit's stomach. This made him feel sick. He couldn't do it anymore. One was enough. The second wasn't an option.

"I can't… No more…"

When metal met marble, and when sandals began to step in red, Palutena knew the trouble both angels would be in so she warped herself to the execution ground to hold her precious captain back from reuniting with his friend.

"Lady Palutena what're you doing?"

"Stop yourself right now Pit. Your actions will call over the other gods. You have to finish what you started."

"I'm not going to!" Pit snatched himself away from the goddess. "If you think you can get me to cut off Dark's other wing then you're wrong!" He glanced over at the other, who, all this time, kept silent. The brooding pain was ever so excruciating but Dark Pit refused to verbalize his hurt. It would've made him seem weak. It'd show his rebellion would've been for nothing if he couldn't handle the pain. So he held it back; concealed the urge to let those tears flow from his face. No, he never wanted this but had he a chance? He couldn't stand being chained and trapped in a realm he refused to call home. His only hope now was to believe that the human world was a better place to reside.

From the sky came down Keres. Notorious for being goddesses of death and doom, Keres were part of the Dominion branch of angels. They regulated and chose the fates of notorious traitors; Pit and Dark Pit now part of category. Clothed in flowing red garments, they were held together by contrasting black sashes. Veils' concealed their angelic faces; black eyes only to be seen. They had a superior air to them; a daunting stench of death trailing their every move.

"What is the-"

"Meaning of all this-"

"Commotion?"

"Just a simple mishap, it'll be fixed immediately." Palutena glanced at the two, hoping either one would know their place and not speak up.

"The gods have taken note of-"

"Commander Dark Pit and Captain Pit's-"

"Insubordination to our rules."

"Both will be-"

"Punished if Commander Dark Pit's-"

"Execution is not executed."

The three Keres turned to face the brunette angel, their piercing eyes demanding answers. Though intimidate by their aura, Pit shook his head nonetheless. "Im sorry. I can't do it…I-I know it's my job but seeing Dark in pain like this, it makes me feel sick."

"Excuses are futile."

"If you refuse then-"

"You must accept consequences."

"A wing for a wing."

Before Pit could even register their remarks, a surge of heat flowed through his back as long black nails dug into his clothes and skin to clench at his bone. Searing pain filled his right shoulder blade, he felt a disjointing of bone to bone as warm blood leaked out. Only was there a ringing in his ears. Pit wasn't able to hear the screams of his beloved goddess, but he did see the horrified look on her face. Dark Pit had also looked up to witness the sight before him, and as the world around Pit flowed in slow motion, he tried to read the words coming out from friend's lips but failed to do so.


End file.
